THE MULTIVERSE
by Kori Kaen
Summary: A dark force arises and threatens the collective dimensions, all the universes we know and love are under attack... It is time for the heroes to arise and unite to vanquish the evil that is threatening their world. NOTE THAT THIS CROSSOVER COVERS MANY OTHER UNIVERSES THAN THOSE MENTIONED AND WILL BEGIN WITH AN OC DIMENSION. I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS OF OTHER UNIVERSES. ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

THE MULTIVERSE

A/N: Heyaz everyone, been a while huh? But before you kill me I'd like to say I'm sorry and I may not post for a while longer 'coz I'm still adjusting. I promise to try my best, but I'll need a bit more time before I am fully here. For now, though I hope this will help you to forgive me…

Now there are two reasons I'm posting this new fanfic they are, firstly, that on July 6th was my friend's 17th birthday and while I was still in school I promised that I'd do a Winx Club fanfiction for her and I had decided to make it an ultimate crossover it took a while, but I finally posted it ;)

This was a note from her: To all true Winx club fans if you truly are a fan ban Nickelodeon as they have degraded the show from what it once was and ruined Igneo Straffi's great work.

The other reason, the reason for posting it on this day specifically, the 12th of July was because it marks a year since I entered a relationship with an amazing and awesome man who is also reading this… I love you so much and thank you for all you do for me and all the happiness you bring to my life, I love you to the moon and back then to infinity and beyond. Happy one-year anniversary honey. (Hope I don't sound like an idiot, but you love me, and I am your Geeky girlfriend and if I sound like an idiot I'm your idiot)

And now readers who are still here hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of The Multiverse;)

Chapter One – Introducing the Alpha Dimension and its kingdoms

Once long ago in an aspect of the universe known as the Alpha Dimension there dwelled a people different from us in terms of appearance and ability. You could call their home a place where the imagination can be free because that is where they harness their abilities from... the freedom of the mind or in their words; Libertatem Animi. In this place there lived five populations, each with a Royal family who are loved by their people and each unique in their own way.

The first are the Bestia Similis who can look like an ordinary human until they decide to change…They are in our words people who can take the form and/or the abilities of any creature they choose. The ruler of this people is Regem, he is a ruler with the power of a lion… literally. Members of the royal family were always a feline but the Regem and his descendants could possess two or if they had reached a higher level they could blend beast characteristics.

Among the people there were few who were known as Antiquorum, one of which was the Regem's eldest child Lupus Draco. These few had a connection to an ancient beast such as, with Lupus, a dragon. Don't worry you will learn more about them later.

The Bestia Similis have a second ability, which could be seen as what elevates them slightly, Exemplum which means they possess the ability to copy other abilities from the different populations. Regem had shared that this ability was not what elevated his people but what would unite them all as it depended on each population to be successful.

A man who agreed whole heartedly with this notion was the ruler of the Gloriam Sapientes, or in our understanding the wise people. They unlike the Bestia Similis could not change their appearance so these people appeared to be normal human beings. However, they were wise and intelligent people, on par or mostly beyond the smartest person in our world.

The ruler of these people was Solomon, who was old enough to be Regem's father since his daughter Prudens was around the same age as Regem. The wise king had known of this notion put forth for many years but had waited patiently for a leader as bold and courageous as Regem to unite these nations, for as wise as he was he knew that his knowledge was not everything.

His people were scientists, alchemists, geologists, astronomers, psychologists and anything that dealt with studies or the seeking of knowledge. Their land was very high-tech and a true marvel, this in no way implies that Bestia Similis land was terrible. Quite the opposite actually, their land was a paradise a blend of nature and architecture, which was guided by the Gloriam Sapiente.

It is quite noticeable that these two nations were very close in fact Regem looked up to Solomon with great admiration. After his father and mother had passed, Solomon had ensured Regem was well taken care off and would visit Regem frequently. This had led to the bond only growing to the point of uniting the two nations, the Gloriam Sapiente were a supporting people who were accepted and loved by all the nations.

The next nation we are introduced to are the Prædictas Fatales, here's a clue they attend Alfea when they are old enough... you guessed it these are the fairies of this dimension. Here there is not too much to explain, just like in Winx Club they seem ordinary till they transform. Their land is suited to their different types; it was a land that had a bit of each element all mashed together.

I hope you're not thinking that there are only females here this is not Wonder Woman's home so no it is not 'Girls Only', there are male fairies who are just overlooked sometimes. The ruler of this land is Pater Magicis he is known as the father of magic for he helped his fairies enjoy the life they live today. He also cares deeply for Magicis Matrem Suam, the ruler of Magia, who are witches and wizards.

Magia is a darker nation with no light or brightness, no colour or long periods of happiness, even their land had no brightness, you could easily tell the difference between the fairies and Magia territories. Their ruler Magicis Matrem Suam, was tired of the gloom of their land. She saw the hardships her people had experienced and wanted them to experience happiness, happiness that lasted. Her people hated the fairies as they saw them as weak; she did not share this feeling, on the contrary, she likened her people to fairies that experienced life in a different way. Her people had no bright colours and were either pessimists or realists. She was a realist and though her people saw the world in just black and white, Pater Magicis had shown her colour, vibrant and bright colour. If only her people could see it too, this new perspective on living.

Lastly there were the mysterious people known as Jumpers their ruler was a 21-year-old girl known as Alexianna with her trusted advisor and friend Auxilium, three years her senior. They don't appear to have many physical differences from the Gloriam Sapiente, but their ability is the manipulation of space and time in two ways they simply call portal jumping and time skipping respectively.

Their land has many meadows and open spaces with relatively small houses. There are not many people around as they usually visit different dimensions as frequently as their bodies allow. They are travellers whose purpose for a home is to rest and refuel.

The only people who would constantly remain in the land were the councillors. These councillors were there to help the ruler to not make any bad decisions. Alexianna just thought they were old bags that were stuck in the past. It did not help that she, being as young as she was, was constantly criticised by them.

One situation they would constantly frown upon was her behaviour with Auxilium, this she never understood all that would happen was he would make her laugh or smile. They would frown upon the fact that he was as they said a 'mutant' but she just saw that he was more powerful than all of them put together because he had the ability of the Bestia Similis as well as her own race. She had not let it become known that the two had a deeper relationship than just friends. If their relationship became known she would never hear the end of how inappropriate it was for the ruler to be involved with the advisor who they believe is not a good match for her from the old bags.

They don't understand, Auxilium had been with her way before they were in the picture and no one they could try to match her with would compare to the man who saved her life.

It was a while ago when she was just 10-years-old, she had portal jumped to popular spot for Jumpers; a crystal sea lazily touched the shore. It was so peaceful and serene; she used to jump here many times with her parents… Now they were gone while trying to save a dimension from some evil she could not remember.

She sat at the shore and watched the waves and the sun slowly dip into the crystal waters. Alexianna had stood up and walked across the shore becoming lost in her thoughts. She had not noticed the tide was starting to come in and the waters were no longer calm.

"Hey kid!" someone tried calling, she did not think that person was calling her as she had no one to look out for her anymore. Sure, she had friends, but they have their families to get back to, all she had to come back to where some old bats who wanted to control her life.

She needed to go to that place it was just a little bit further, just a little bit more… Was all she was thinking and then all she knew was the ocean pulling her feet, the water was starting to full her lungs.

'How could this be happening? Am I really going to die like this? What a silly death it will be,' she thought coughing out water as more started to fill her again. She was slowly losing consciousness, 'I can't die I need to at least get to the cove, just let me die there at least please Crystal Ocean,' she mentally begged the waters as everything was fading out of sight.

"HEY KID!" a 13-year old Auxilium called at the top of his lungs. 'If she does not move then she will get swept away… I have to get to her,' he thought running even faster as he sees her being pulled down. 'Please let me make it in time,' he thought as he got closer, her hand was stretching out toward something, he glanced in the direction and saw a cove, 'It would be better to get her there,' he thought as he got close enough and dove after her.

He swam as hard as he could, fighting the suddenly raging current and finally managed to get a hold of the girl. He held her as tight as he could, and portal jumped into the cove as fast as possible. She was not breathing. He performed CPR, she was unresponsive for a few minutes and then she coughed out a lot of water.

Alexianna opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the cove and she was alive. She coughed out more water and felt someone tap her back. The startled girl had moved quickly and pushed the person into the water. "Hey!" he said as he surfaced, "I am so sorry, reflex action," she apologised and gave him a hand but instead of letting her help him up, he pulls her down into the small pool.

"I said I was sorry," she told him and threw water at him, "Really is that how you thank the person who had save your life?" he asked and splashed more water on her. "You did? I am so sorry," she apologised and bowed slightly, "Hey it's okay don't worry about it, I tried calling out to warn you, but you just ignored me," he said as he got out of the water and helped her up.

"Sorry my mind had been somewhere else…" she trailed off looking around the cove, 'It hasn't changed,' she thought and smiled. Auxilium looked at the small girl who had now started to smile and for some reason he ended up smiling too, "So I assume you know this cove? Woah where are my manners, I'm Auxilium Mitis and you are?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Oh, I am sorry, nice to meet you, I'm Alexianna. You can just call me Al or Alexia, even Lexi or Anna… Sorry I talk too much and have a lot of nicknames," she laughed nervously as she shook his hand. He laughed, "It's alright you do have a long name Alexianna… wait as in princess Alexianna," he stopped.

"Yeah, I am she," she said with a groan, "I am sorry your highness," he said and bowed, "Do not be sorry, you do not have to do that," she said and picked him up from his bowed stance. "Please don't do that, you are slightly older than me and you saved my life so please don't change your behaviour because you know who I am now," she said as she looked into his dark brown eyes with her hazel ones.

"Are you sure your highness?" he asked looking into her eyes, she nodded, "And I have told you the names I go by so please use any name for me," she said. "Okay then Alexia, I'm happy to meet you," he said, "So am I," she smiled. That was how it began… they sat in the cove for hours, speaking about their lives and all they dreamed. From that day they had forged a bond that was unlike any other and the depth of their bond had to remain secret.

AN

So this was the first chapter of my crossover story I hope you have enjoyed the introduction to a new universe. I will write as soon as I can and apologise for the long waits in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there my readers, I present to you Chapter 2 of The Multiverse for you all to enjoy ;) Sorry for the delay though, campus has been hectic.

Chapter Two – The joy of Gloriam Sapiente & Bestia Similis

It was late in the year and Solomon was pacing about, "Father please calm down," Capitosus said to his father-in-law while trying to contain his excitement as well. It felt like just yesterday when Prudens gave them the news. There was going to be a new addition to the family, she and Capitosus were going to be parents and Solomon was going to be a grandfather.

The whole kingdom was a buzz with the news and as her due date drew near everyone waited in anticipation for their future ruler, for their young prince. The day had finally come, and Solomon appeared to be more anxious than the parents, he was going to be a grandfather! Containing his excitement was difficult, but he had to try to maintain his composure.

Soon a cry echoed through, "He has arrived Capitosus! Our young Koushiro is here!" Solomon shouted in excitement. "I know father, can we go through and see him?" he stated and then excitedly asked the doctor who had come from the delivery room. "Yes, you may your highnesses," the doctor replied, and the two members of the royal family raced to the delivery room. As they entered, there sat Prudens with a small red-haired baby in her embrace.

"My Grandson!" exclaimed Solomon, Prudence let out a gentle laugh and shook her head. Capitosus and Solomon went to either side of her to admire the red-haired baby in her arms, Solomon stroked his cheek as Capitosus kissed his wife's cheek "Here honey, you can hold him," she said giving the baby to Capitosus, who took the young Koushiro in his arms. Once Koushiro was out of Prudence's arms, Solomon embraced her and asked if she was feeling alright.

"Koushiro time to meet your grandfather," Capitosus said to his son and looked to Solomon, who quickly stood up. "Come here my grandson," he said as Capitosus placed Koushiro in his arms, the old man smiled down at the small child in his arms and started making faces at him. The baby boy giggled and reached up for his grandfather's face. "Were you like this with me father," Prudence asked with a small laugh; he smiled, "Just like this or this could actually be seen as me toned down my daughter," he said. "That is difficult to believe father," she replied and they all shared a laugh even young Koushiro giggled.

The kingdom broke into celebration for the addition to the royal family, for it was a glorious and joyous time. Congratulations as well as gifts were received from the other kingdoms and they were visited by Regem and Regina, who were expecting another child. Lupus had accompanied his parents and was currently making funny faces to make Koushiro giggle, he did tricks using his two forms earning smiles of approval from the baby boy. He had been sitting on the grass of the beautiful garden and playing with Koushiro while his mother and Prudence had been engaging in conversation on the ceramic benches.

His father was a bit further away with Solomon and Capitosus also engaging in their own conversation, "He has such control at this age, your son is a prodigy," Capitosus stated to Regem, "I agree," said Solomon. "Thank you, he truly is gifted. I thank the heavens for such giftings. However I am not proud or boasting about his abilities but rather the caring nature of my son. Our people love him and he them, I believe he shall be a fine ruler one day," Regem stated and looked over to his son. The three of them made their short journey to sit on the benches with Prudence and Regina.

"Mother," Lupus started, "Yes son?" Regina asked, "Well, I heard that when a mother has a daughter her beauty leaves her and goes to her daughter. Please don't let that happen," he pleaded. Regina coughed and started, "That is just an old wife's tale baby, it won't happen," she said, "That's good," he smiled. "Why don't you want your sister to inherit your mother beauty son," Regem asked his son, "Dad, do you see how beautiful mum is, now imagine a mini version of mum… How many boys will I have to chase away from her?" he replied. They all burst out laughing, "I understand son," Regem said in between fits of laughter.

Time passed, and they were approximately four months into the following year. It was the midst of autumn when a beautiful baby girl with hair as the autumn displays and eyes the colour of the brown trees that bore those autumn leaves was brought forth into their world. Regem and Regina had been joined by not only young Lupus Draco, who's green eyes shone with excitement and love for his baby sister, but by Solomon and his family including young Koushiro. The little girl was a beautiful, like a lovely porcelain doll which made Lupus weary but his love for her did not waver in the least.

"What is her name?" Solomon asked, "Aura Vulpes," answered Regina, who appeared to be telling her beautiful baby girl the name that had been picked out for her. Regem had a chance to hold his tiny Aura in his arms for a few moments and then handed her to her big brother, Lupus took his sister in his arms. She was so tiny and seemed so delicate, he had made a promise to himself in that moment to always protect his baby sister. Even though he had already decided this before he met her, those soft brown eyes and features just reassured his declaration.

"I believe it is time to celebrate our young princess's arrival," Regem stated, "You have been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?" Prudence asked. "You have no idea Pru," Regina replied with a chuckle. "That sounds familiar," Prudence stated and looked at her father who had been holding Koushiro and introducing him to Aura. "Whatever do you mean?" he said and they shared a laugh.

It had indeed been a joyous and glorious time and just as with Koushiro, the rulers of the Bestia Similis had also received various congratulations and gifts from other kingdoms as well as from their people. It was a beautiful end to their previous year and appeared to be a lovely beginning of a wonderful new year.

AN

Me: And that is Chapter two, I apologise again for the wait but college… it is such a drag. I will update as soon as I have time to spare. TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Keeping this little greeting short and sweet like me, I deliver to you the third chapter of the multiverse. PLEASE NOTE, this chapter begins years before the previous chapter and jumps back to the present day (back to previous chapter). ENJOY!

Chapter Three – Forbidden Love

' **It was not supposed to happen, everyone knew that darkness and light do not mix. They are fighting some unknown war with stakes that no one is sure of, so how did this happen? How in this moment, does it feel so right for a dull world to collide with one full of colour and life?'** All this swirled through the mind of Matrem Suam who stood in front of Pater Magicis. She just stared into his bright and glowing yellow eyes, wondering how they had such light captured in them while he stared into her mystic dark purple ones and knew he could get lost in them. Though her eyes were such an intense purple he compared them to the beautiful orchids they stood amongst.

You are probably wondering how we reached this point, let us take a few steps back. It was noon in the dark land of Magia, Matrem had begun her usual stroll of the land, she enjoyed walking through the land and she especially, but secretly, took pleasure in walking along the border of their land and the Prædictas Fatales. She had wandered a little further than usual on this day and discovered a large solemn willow tree. It caught her attention and drew her in for she was curious.

She came to the willow and picked up the tendrils revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Growing in the shelter of this large willow tree were diamond daffodils and, her favourite yet rare in their land, orchids. Beautiful dark orchids were rare yes but diamond daffodils? Those were never seen in their land physically but only images of them were seen in ancient books. She stood in awe and took in the sweet smells. As she did someone had also made the journey to the giant willow.

'Wow,' he thought as he moved the tendrils and caught a glimpse of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing in his secret place. His golden eyes lit up forever capturing the moment within his memory. "Hello there," he said as he found his voice, Matrem turned hands raised to defend herself. "Who are you?" she asked as black flames encased her hands, he knew he should have felt threatened or even offended but he just found her even more appealing. "Pardon me, I am Pater Magicis. Please I mean you no harm," he said, "Then what is your intention?" she asked not letting down her guard.

"Currently nothing," he answered, "This is not an answer I was looking for," she stated. "What were you expecting milady?" he asked, "Well, a fight for power, harassment or something," she replied. "Definitely not like any person in the kingdom I'm from. I do not intend any harm to you as I said," he responded, "What if I bring harm to you?" she asked. "I will still not harm you," he stated. Matrem decided to test his words and so she came toward him, not with lethal intent but with an attack that was sure to hurt.

He flew up with large golden wings that were concealed in his dark green cloak, he hovered above her as she stopped and looked at him. "Impressive, this is going to be fun," she said and prepared herself for her next move, "You and I have contrasting views of fun, milady," he said and also prepared himself by predicting her possible moves and how to counter them without bringing harm to her. Matrem sent out her dark flames which he swiftly evaded, she smirked and pulled her hand toward herself, directing the flames toward Pater once again.

Pater flew up once more evading the dark flames and proceeded to cover the flames with golden spheres, the once dark flames were now illuminated by a golden glow. As her dark flames flickered with the golden light Matrem believed it was a truly beautiful sight, she would not admit this aloud, but she had unintentionally given Pater her concealed opinion. "Your flames are beautiful milady," he stated and made the spheres disappear while he hovered close by, she tried to move her flames toward him. "Now now milady, we are sharing this beauty. You may do as you please with it, but any move to bring harm to me will not work," he explained as her flames, now their flames, danced around him.

"What magic is this? You are a fairy, aren't you?" she asked, "The wings gave it away, am I correct?" he replied with a question of his own. "Your assumption is correct," she answered, "Are you disappointed? Do you not like fairies?" he questioned rather softly, "No, I have nothing against them, my associates possess contrasting views," she replied and felt a sensation she had not felt in years was it sympathy or longing she could not recall. **'Focus you were in the middle of a fight, no chit chat,'** she mentally told herself.

He met her eyes and saw the flickering flames, "Pardon me milady, but I have not received your name," he stated with a smile, her reply was more of her dark flames these however had a purple glow and grew larger than the previous one. Pater evaded them once more and in the place of golden spheres he now sent out a golden mist which covered her flames, "Just when I thought your beauty had a limit you prove that there exists none milady. How about we have a little wager?" he suggested, "What if you win you get to do as you please with me?" she asked, to say he was shocked by the question was putting it mildly.

"No, I refuse any such thought," he stated landing in front of her, "I simply want to get to know you if I win. Such as receiving your name, the reason why you are like this and why you are different from your people," he said, Matrem brought the flames between them as a boundary. "What do you mean? All you have is that request if you win…" she asked concealing her emotions by a serious face, "Yes milady," he answered. "How do you plan on winning without harming me?" she asked, "I have my ways milady, do we have a wager?" he asked with a smile and stretched out his hand through the flames.

"I accept your wager. I am not going to shake your hand because that could be a ploy, however you have my word and my word is my bind," she said and jumped back, "You must know that I shall not hold back," she stated with a smile. "I would have it no other way milady," he replied and flew up, "Another suggestion, try not to harm this area its quite beautiful and I would like it to remain this way milady," he said from the area where he hovered. "Of course," she replied and threw her flames in the air, they were faster than before leaving purple streaks in their wake, he quickly evaded them.

"You are pretty fast, try dodging these," she said, sending forth more of her purple flames which were now twice the speed of the previous ones and had taken on the form of arrows. Pater hovered in place and had begun glowing, emitting a golden light as he seemed to have dodged her flaming arrows with ease. "I was unsure if I would be able to dodge those ones milady, however I tried for you," he stated, she had unknowingly allowed a smile to creep onto her face, "You show off," she stated and prepared her next attack.

Matrem decided to try a new approach instead of constantly firing on him, she flew up. "Ah, you've decided to join me in the air, how sweet of you milady," he said with a smile, **'This limits my time greatly, flying uses quite a bit of my magic so I will have to wrap this up quickly,'** she thought with the smile still on her face. She focused her flames in her hands and had used her speed to start aiming her attacks on Pater, he evaded each hit effortlessly, but he had been moving out more and more till he had reached the edge of the willow's reach.

He tried to move further back through the tendrils, but… "Ow, that burned!" he yelled out, he looked back to see that this was her plan for behind him was a flaming grid that had hurt his wings. "That was smart milady," he complemented her, "However, I believe I shall wrap this up now," he added and quickly flew behind her tying her hands behind her before she could even think or resist. "I win milady," he stated, "Not yet," she said and pushed him away with a flaming kick, he had tied her hands well, but she could bring them in front of her and move them apart enough to still use most of the attacks she had planned.

She had attempted burning them up to move even more freely, but it was as if he had tied her up with light itself. "What is this bind?" she asked, "My magic, it is not hurting you right milady? I have not tied it too tightly and it will not harm you," he replied. "You still won't hurt me? How will you win the fight?" she asked, "Till you either surrender or are restricted from making any moves milady," he answered, "I know you would not surrender so therefore I have to focus on my second option," he added and flew toward her. "I see well as I said this is not going to be easy for you, especially since I had made no promise to not harm you," she stated and formed a flaming whip, she unbuttoned her cloak letting it fall to reveal the black pants and a purple top she had on.

"Wow," was all he could say as he halted, **'What a woman, she is absolutely gorgeous… her pulling out that whip that was quite sexy, she is nothing like the women I know of… What am I thinking? I have to stop letting her beauty distract me. I want to know who she is, I want to get to know this once in a lifetime woman and the only way to do that is to focus. Focus Pater!'** he though and had just barely dodged her flaming whip. "I'm sorry I had caused you to zone out for a moment," she smirked, "Another one of your plans, how did you know that I would become distracted that greatly?" he asked.

"You are a man at the end of the day Pater, I just appealed to the simplicity of that," she stated in a matter of fact way, "You dodging my attack though was something I hoped would not happen," she added as she put her finger by her lip as if she was deep in thought. "Well milady, that may have worked the first time, but that trick will not affect me a second time beautiful," he said and flew toward her again. She had tried hitting him with her whip again, but he had swiftly dodged each time, she floated backward and formed a second whip. He moved faster than before evading the two whips, **'I won't be able to fly much longer, I already feel slightly tired from it,'** she thought and had put a greater effort, going all out for her last attack.

Matrem whips disappeared, and she encased herself within her flames and flew higher up, Pater had hovered and witnessed the feat she had begun. When she had reached a high enough point, she began sending her flames out they were minute and very quick, they would prove to be difficult for even to Pater to evade. He glowed once more and hovered, trying his best to evade the flames that were licking his golden covering, he raised a golden shield and flew up to her. **'Damn it, I'm done,'** she thought as her flames dissipated and she began quickly falling to the ground, **'That last attack must have taken it out of her,'** Pater thought as he caught her in his arms. He gently landed on the ground and lay her against the large trunk among the flowers, he began restoring her power by using his own.

Her eyes soon fluttered open to Pater smiling at her, she attempted to quickly wake up and defend herself, but her attempt was null and void. "Relax our fight is over… we can call it a draw if you would like milady," he suggested, she looked at him confused. "Why? You won our battle so why suggest a draw?" she asked, "Well, you put up quite a fight. If you had not run out of magic you could have gotten the better of me, therefore I believe it should be a draw," he explained. "In that case, what becomes of our wager?" she asked, "Well milady, I believe we are both winners and should both receive what we ask of," he answered.

"That seems fair," she said, "That being said, may I receive your name now milady?" he asked. "Matrem, Matrem Suam," she answered, "That is a beautiful name milady. Matrem, what would you like from our wager? I had wanted to know you, but you did not tell me your wish milady," he asked. "I had not said for I was unsure of what I wanted from this, but I have not had this much fun for a long time… Would it be too bold of me to ask if we spar here, you are a worthy adversary, and this is my request. Will you accept?" she asked with a hint of a blush.

"I would love to see you more often, however let us not be adversaries… I'd prefer partners," he said, "Y-you know for training and sparring," he quickly added and tried not to become flustered too after hearing his own suggestion. "You are different from any man I've known Pater," she said with a small laugh… or was it a giggle, "I have never laughed since I was young let alone smile," she stated looking down. "However, you have not ceased to not make me smile in the course of our meeting," she stated, "I'm glad that I can do that for you milady, you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and the cutest giggle I have ever heard," he replied.

' **Am I blushing?'** she wondered, "Thank you," she said and that is how we have come back to the beginning. As much as she hated it she knew it was time for her to go, she looked at him and felt a pang of sadness. How was she able to have such a golden light in her dark life… He is so pure and good, so how is he even able to look back at her with such affection in his gaze? He looked deeply into her eyes, through them he could see the hardships she had endured and wondered how she had come to accept him, they were absolute opposites so how does this feel so right and so great? Both of them dare not tell each other their position in their kingdoms, but Matrem felt she had to at least confirm that she was indeed a very vile person.

"Pater, I need to go back to my dwelling… that is the dark land Magia," she said and looked away, "I am nowhere near as good and pure as you, I'm on the other side of that spectrum and I…" she started but was interrupted by his lips pressed against hers. It took her by surprise at first, but she slowly melted into the kiss, she never wanted it to end… She had never felt anything like this and she had a few kisses before, however none had this warmth and gentleness to it. Also those kisses she had previously usually ended up with the man being thrown against a wall somewhere for it was not their place to kiss her.

"A farewell kiss milady, until I see you tomorrow?" he asked after their kiss, "R-right, tomorrow around this time," she said with a hint of a stutter. He smiled, "I count the moments till then milady," he replied and helped her up, "I-I could have slapped you for kissing me you know," she said, he smiled. "You could have, but you did not. Additionally, I felt like I would not have liked the way you would have completed that sentence," he said, "I see, well I shall take my leave now… Until tomorrow Pater," she said and waved goodbye as she disappeared through the tendrils. He peered through them, watching her leave, **'She is amazing… I can't wait to see where this goes, but I know that it will be a secret as long as we can keep it. I don't mind as long as I spend as many moments with her as possible, Matrem Suam,'** he thought as she began to fade from his sight.

Years pass, and they have managed to keep their whole relationship a secret, she knew if her people were to find out there would be absolutely no living there without daily assassination attempts and maybe even attacks on Pater's kingdom. He had also been aware of the danger that grew with their relationship, however that did not stop him from pursuing her and keeping her as happy as he could. They sat among the flowers once again, taking in the sweet scents just after another sparring. "I know one day I will be able to beat you Pater," she stated with a smile, "I have absolute faith that you will Matrem, it has been exactly 5 years since we had first fought here," he reminisced with a lazy smile on his lips. "Yes Pater, happy anniversary," she said with a wink and a suggestive smirk, "I thought you were wiped by the fight milady," he said, she ponced on him and kissed him deeply.

"When it comes to you my energy seems to replenish faster," she said and kissed him more. He turned them over, "Stop being so naughty Matrem," he said with a slight blush and a bright smile. "But it's soo much fun," she pouted, "Is it now?" he asked as he woke up and looked into her dark purple eyes. "Y-yes," she said, "Well, how would you like to have your fun for the rest of our lives together. Through all the fighting and all the sparring, from the first glimpse I caught of you… I knew you were different from any other lady I have met, and I want to keep you happy for the rest of our lives," he started and got down on his knee, "Matrem, will you marry me and be mine for the rest of our lives?" he asked. "Yes Pater!" she said and jumped on him squeezing him as tight as she could. She never knew it was possible to be so happy, she just prayed that this would last without any trouble, but with this decision they have made trouble could be around the corner or maybe around the next couple. They had to be very careful even feeling this happiness could be taken away by a single eye witnessing their happiness.

AN

And that is chapter three… I wonder what happens next? Will we continue with this Forbidden Love, maybe return to some secret love or just the bliss of parenthood…? You just have to wait and see. I'm on break now so I will try and have the next chapter up within a week, take care my great readers!

TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright I am back a bit quicker with the fourth chapter of The Multiverse! Enjoy and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask in the comments, it will help others who have questions. Let us read on!

Chapter Four – Uniting Light & Night

She looked down at her ring, an untied knot made out of angel iron (A/N: That is basically saying it is a black ring that looks like an untied knot), she smiled to herself. "Who is the lucky man?" an eerie voice asked, "None of your damn business Lusus," she snapped. "But shouldn't the council meet him and your people know of this?" he asked, "My personal life has nothing to do with the kingdom and so I have chosen to not involve him in any of these matters," she answered.

"And if any of your damn people follow me Lusus, I will not hesitate to burn them to a crisp or may burn off their hands and tongues, so you don't receive any information about my life," she threatened. "Understood mam," he said, "Leave me now," she stated, "Yes mam," he responded and left the room. 'She will pay for that, I will become the king of this nation after spilling her blood,' he thought, however, he was unaware of her sensory abilities, she did well to keep it well hidden from all her people. She would protect and conceal her relationship with Pater for as long as she could, they would know nothing about the wedding nor would they hear of any developments in her life.

She knew she had to be especially careful now that Lusus wanted her blood, he was the most wretched of all the people, even that damned council adored him. She had proven herself as the right leader for her land, however, she knew those cursed men would soon turn on her. She just hoped that she could keep Pater from their wicked schemes. Later that evening as she was on her way to meet Pater, she felt someone attempt to read her mind, all they heard was flames and that was all they saw when she burned their hands. "I was going to burn your tongue you snake, however, take these words to your master. Try again and it will not just be your minions that are burned," she stated and kicked the cloaked figure into the wall. "Scram you insect before I burn you up more," she said with flames in her hands, the figure knew better than to face the ruler of their land.

Weeks passed and soon it was the big day, "I will not be in for a while and I appoint Medius Aequus, to oversee my duties," she stated to the council, Medius Aequus was the only one who did not oppose her and accepted her rule. He was a very loyal member of the council and she could only hope he does not fall prey to any of Lusus's schemes. "As a reminder of my rule still enduring, my flames shall not go off from the lamps," she stated, the flames she had lit were not just a symbol of her reign, but also a means of being present at the meetings. They would not be able to detect it because of the blockage of her flames, now she was ready to leave, her soon to be husband must be there by now.

She pushed through the tendrils and took off her cloak to reveal a beautiful gold dress with dark purple at the bottom as if it were flames, there were hints of emerald in her attire. "Sorry, am I late?" she asked as she came to Pater who was standing with a priest, "No darling, your timing is perfect," he said as he turned to her and felt his breath leave him. "You look absolutely beautiful my love," he said, she blushed a bit, "And you look absolutely handsome my love," she said as she took in his suit that was such an intense purple it could be mistaken for black if the moonlight had not hit it the way it did through the tendrils of the willow.

With a little magic from Pater, they managed to capture every moment of their union concealed in their faithful willow, with special attention to a touch from the diamond daffodil turning Matrem's ring into a tied knot and the dark orchid revealing the ring she had chosen for him. "By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest, Pater pulled Matrem and kissed her. "You are my brilliant night," he said looking at her, she smiled at him, "And you are my brilliant light," she said and kissed him again.

"Thank you Sacerdos," Pater said, "It was my great honour your highness and full confidentiality as promised, she is quite a stunning bride if I might add. I wish you both all the possible happiness in our world," he said with a bow. "That's not necessary and thank you for all you promise and your wish for us," Pater said, "Yes thank you very much for everything," Matrem added. "It was my greatest pleasure madame," Sacerdos said, "I shall take my leave now your majesties," he added with a bow. "Travel safe and thank you again," they said together as the priest exited the willow.

"Now my wife, how about we create a home here under our willow?" Pater asked as he held the soft hands of his beautiful wife, "I think that is a brilliant idea," she answered. Their happiness in this time was unmatched, Matrem had never felt happiness like this in her life and she never wanted it to end, even though she would have to go back to her kingdom and Pater to his… she was sure they would still be able to keep this happiness. They had agreed to live together under the radar and not in the comfort of their palaces, somewhere neutral and close to their homes… what better place than under the protection of their weeping willow?

With the combination of their magic they built a beautiful home among the branches of the tree, it was a beautiful wooden home filled with the sweet scent of daffodils and orchids, it took some time, but they had built a sweet haven for themselves. Matrem stood at the foot of the tree looking up at their new home, a captivating smile was on her face as Pater took a picture with his magic. He flew over to her and scooped her up in his arms, "Pater! What are you doing?" she giggled as she put her arms around his neck. "Why I am carrying my wife over the threshold of our new home," he laughed he landed on their porch and took the first step into their new home. She smiled at him, then reached up and kissed him deeply, "Will you be carrying me into our room too?" she said with a smirk, "Of course milady," he said with a wink as he closed the door behind him with his foot and locked it with some magic.

A year has passed, and their happiness still had not faded. They had their disagreements from time to time, but that was always solved, and their marriage had been solid. They still had kept each other from their kingdoms, it was quite a feat that they flawlessly pulled off. "Pater!" Matrem called as she came into their home, "Honey, are you home?" she called again as she changed out of her stuffy robes and into something more flowy and breathable. "Guess not, I should start on supper," she thought and started cooking, he normally was home by now or he'd come home while she was cooking and tickle her with kisses. 'He's so sweet,' she thought as she remembered the moments and glimpsed at the time, it was quite late. "He is probably signing some stuff, I'll wait up… I wonder how he'll take the news," she thought as she covered their food then fell onto their bed.

An hour or so later, our green cloaked fairy flew into their weeping willow, "Darling, are you home?" Pater called as he flew up into their home. "Are you awake? Is the question that I should ask," as he took off his robe and placed it on their coat hanger then locked up. He saw their food covered up, 'She's so sweet,' he thought with a smile and went to see what she cooked. 'It smells amazing, now let me go wake up sleeping beauty,' he thought as he walked into their room, he stopped, the sight never seemed to fade for him as the most beautiful picture in their world. She lay in a flowy purple dress; her long midnight hair lay all around her as she slept curled up facing where he normally slept with one arm seeming to try to grasp his presence as it lay on his side.

He hovered to her and then placed a sweet kiss upon her rosy lips, "Good evening my beautiful lady," he said as her dark purple eyes opened to look into his golden ones, "Good evening love… you're late do you want a hiding?" she asked with a smirk. "I don't mind, but later on… You still haven't eaten yet and what you've made smells amazing," he said, "Thank you hon, but before that… I have some news," she said and sat up. "Yes love?" he asked as she seemed to become flustered, "Uhm I'm *her voice grew quitter to a whisper* pregnant," she said, he looked at her with a little confused look. "You're what babe?" he asked and put a hand to her forehead, "Are you not well?" he asked and looked at her, she shook her head.

"I'm PREGNANT!" she said rather loudly, Pater's eyes widened, and a large smile grew onto his face. "Matrem!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug and even lifted off the ground with excitement. "You're really happy hon," she smiled, "Of course, are you not my love?" he asked as they descended. "I am, but I'm also scared. I haven't had a mother what will I do how will I raise him or her?" she asked, he knelt in front of her and held her hands as he looked into her worried eyes. "Matrem, you will be an amazing mother and we will do this together, we are always in this together," he said, she found comfort in his eyes and truth in what he said, she smiled back at him.

"You are going to be the greatest father Pater, that's for sure," she said with a bright smile, "Now mister, let us get to supper our food is cold, but I'll warm it up," she added. "I am famished, but first," he started and scooped her up in his arms, "I want a proper kiss," he smiled and kissed his wife passionately, which she responded to wholeheartedly and wrapped her arms around him.

A/N

Chapter four done and dusted, too mushy? Too fast? What do y'all think readers? I'll keep working on it and I'm sorry, had to work through writer's block and wifi issues… I will be with you all again at chapter five my readers! TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome readers to chapter 5! I just want to say thank you to my sweet boyfriend Caleb Joash for your support and love, I could never have asked for a better man in my life… I love you with all my heart and I appreciate you my love!

Additionally, a thank you to KingRaptor582, Twilight Dance of Chaos, WightGrimmBorn & .9 for following my story and Fan1one, KingRaptor582, WightGrimmBorn, book lover reader, mrstardust89 & .9 for favouriting my story! Much love and appreciation readers! Oh and welcome to Lover of Emotions, here's the next chapter and I am glad you're enjoying!

IMPORTANT: Hey everyone, be on the lookout for the story THE LIGHTNING GOD! It is an amazing story that is coming soon by my absolutely favourite author, the amazingly talented Caleb Joash, right here on my page! There are a couple short stories already up for you all to check out and let us know what you all think… Now let's jump in!

Chapter Five – Welcome to our world darling!

Months have passed, and our secret spouses have lived out their normal lives… "Do you want me to really hurt you?" Matrem asked coldly as her eyes shifted to Lusus, "This time I have not done a thing to tick you off mam," he answered. "What do I look like to you Lusus?" she asked looking into his eyes with her flaming wrath. "Uhm a strong and powerful ruler mam," he answered, 'And a highly pregnant psycho,' he thought. "Is that right well…" she started, then her demeanour transformed into one carefree and less intense, "Congratulations you have an opportunity to rule for a day!" she exclaimed.

Silence… "PARDON ME, MAM?!" Lusus asked loudly, "Well you have been after my rule for many years now so I figured, why don't I throw you a bone and see how you fair? Heck, I may just give it to you if you do well enough, obviously once I retire since I don't want the whole fight for power thing. That crag is so overrated," she said leaving Lusus's jaw on the floor. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, he could not even get her like this drunk, what kind of pregnancy is this? He had been after her position for years, but she never regarded him and had made it clear that she would only give him the title over her dead body and even then she would somehow throw it to another.

"Madam, I am sorry, but are you hearing yourself?" He started after he got over the initial shock, he was still stunned but managed to find some words. "You are willing to permit me a chance at ruling the kingdom while you still live," he stated, "It has never been heard of!" he exclaimed. "Well those rusty old traditions must change, I have a life outside this stuffy palace and uncomfortable robes. I intend to pursue the passions I have found and honestly, our power struggle, as well as other issues, are so meaningless to me now… I have found a life that I love more than all the power in this world," she stated as she placed her left hand on her tummy with a smile on her face.

'The dragon smiles and it does not creep me out? What kind of magic is this?!' he thought, 'This must be an act or something to embarrass me,' he reasoned. "I assure you, this is no ploy, I simply have grown weary of this monotonous way of living within our land. I have a life that is now more important than any of this," she said, 'I have a feeling the council may plot something that will threaten the life I have… In the time that has passed, I have been making a few changes. Making affiliations with all the different lands, with the obvious exception of Pater and his people. They would most definitely have my head for something like that,' she thought as she relived her diplomatic moments. She had done it all to live in peace with her husband and her unborn child, she was not going to leave them… They needed her as she needed them.

Pater had been proud of his wife's accomplishments in what she believed to be the conclusion of her reign, she could never keep anything from him and had explained all her plans to him including the fact of a deadly power struggle if she continued on her previous path. He knew they had to be careful, he could never see her dying, it was a thought he would never allow his mind to picture. Their need for each other never seemed to waver, she had told him many times that he had to understand her realistic thinking… that he had to consider the fact that right now every moment together was nothing short of a miracle to her.

Her realist nature ensured she factored in the possibility of her death, however, Pater's optimism was infectious. As much as every day was a miracle to her she knew that she would always be coming home to him… To his golden eyes and warm embrace within their home filled with the scent of daffodils and orchids. One day soon the sound of a little one will accompany her sweet thoughts. "Ahh!" she exclaimed in pain… maybe a little too soon, she had to leave right now. "Okay, I have to go now, enjoy running the kingdom I'm off!" she exclaimed and practically flew out the door leaving a stunned Lusus once more… "I will never understand women… But at least I get to rule," he said to himself.

Matrem used her magic to help her get to Pater, she used a signal crystal he had given her to alert him when their baby was coming. "I thought you would need some help, your highness," a familiar voice said as the flaming mage came to a stop. "Arianna, I am so glad you came… but how did you… Ah!" Matrem started then felt the pain again, for this moment she sure did not feel like one of the strongest wizards in her kingdom. "I shall explain later, for now, allow me to assist," she said and held the hands of Matrem, "To your home mam?" she asked. "Yes please, quickly Arianna," she said as she let out another shout of pain.

"Please summon Pariunt immediately!" Pater loudly stated, the midwife had appeared before him within a few minutes, "We need to go quickly," Pater stated and flew out of the castle with the midwife close behind. "Breath Matrem, slow steady breaths," Arianna urged softly as she waited for Pater and the midwife, there was no way that she would be delivering this baby… "This baby does not want to stay inside a minute longer, Arianna… I am sorry to ask this, but please help me," Matrem said in between deep breaths.

"Alright Matrem, you need to start pushing," Arianna said as she pushed her thoughts aside and focused on what she had remembered about birthing… which were not many experiences. She took a breath, 'You can do this,' she thought and began the process. Pater was flying as fast as he could with Pariunt close behind, "We must hurry, our child is coming now," he was beside himself yet maintained his composure… When he reached his wife though that may change. The willow tree came into view and his heart began pounding.

He found another burst of speed and flew into their home, "Honey…" he started and dodged a flame that came straight for him, "You're late! AHH!" she cried out. "Relax Matrem, please you're almost there," Arianna said as Pater came to his wife's side, "I'm… sorry I… Ahhh! threw uhh flames at you babe, ahhh!" she managed to say. "It's okay my love. Take my hand, it will help," he said, she listened to him and squeezed his hand, she knew all this pain was worth it.

The sun had gone down a few moments later and the cry of a little girl was heard, Arianna and Pariunt had aided in the birth of the young princess of two realms. they cleaned her up and wrapped her in a purple blanket with gold embroidery. She was as beautiful as her mother, in her father's opinion, but she possessed features that appeared to be a combination of both her parents. Her big bright eyes shone a soft purple, it was as if her they had gold dust sprinkled on them. She was a truly captivating sight, with her flawless soft skin and dark purple locks with a few golden stands. "Such a unique and gorgeous princess," Pariunt stated gazing in awe at the beautiful baby.

"What name shall be given to the young princess?" Arianna asked, "Well we had discussed this in detail, and out of all the names we chose for our little evening star…" Matrem started and looked to Pater. "Very much in detail," he added with a smile, "Melodia Donum Dei," they said together. "What a beautiful name for your little evening light," Arianna stated, "Pariunt and I shall take our leave now," she added looking over to the fairy who nodded in approval. "Thank you both for everything," Pater said, "We are very grateful to you both, thank you so very much," Matrem added as Pater escorted them out. As he came back, a bright smile graced his lips as he captured the beautiful scene of his beautiful daughter in the arms of his gorgeous wife, 'I am a truly blessed man to have received my amazing blessings,' he thought.

"My love?" Matrem asked looking up, Pater smiled and came to her. He kissed her forehead, "My brilliant night… I love you," he said with a smile as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too… my brilliant light," she said and pulled him into a kiss, a cute little giggle interrupted them. Their little star had been looking at them and giggling, her one hand by her mouth and the other reaching toward them, it was an adorable sight indeed. "We should have closed her eyes," Matrem giggled, "Probably should have," Pater agreed with a laugh. "Our little Estrella," (A/N: Estrella is their pet name for her which means star) Matrem whispered to their baby girl.

"Welcome to our world our little darling," Pater said to the beautiful baby, which earned another cute giggle. "I am relinquishing my title," Matrem told Pater, he looked at her. "Are you sure about that my love?" he asked, she nodded with a smile. "I want to enjoy my life with you both and the way to do that is to sacrifice something… It is a small price to pay, which I will gladly," she said with a smile.

Pater hugged her, "I love you… If you continued ruling you were in danger am I right?" he asked, she nodded looking down as the smile faded. "I love you too, I have wanted to do this for a while, but it was a bit hard for me to let go… I made a lot of changes that could better my people if they do follow the foundations I laid for them," she said, Pater lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "My love, you have done a lot for your people… There is only so much you can do, and I believe you have gone above and beyond. Now you have taken the decision to focus on your life and I am very happy, but what about you honey? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once more.

She kissed him again, "I am sure my love," she said with a smile and a giggle came from their little baby girl once more. "We really need to remember to cover her eyes," they said and laughed. "Welcome once more to our world, our little Melodia Donum Dei," Matrem said to her with a light kiss on her forehead. "Your dad and I will do all we can for you our little Estrella," she said to the baby, "Anything at all… for both of you," Pater said looking at both of them. Melodia giggled once more and reached up for both her parents, who happily embraced their little one.

A/N:

Me: That's one more down! Now DO NOT FORGET to check out the new stories up on my page. Show us some love readers :D I am sure you will enjoy his stories.

Review, please 😊


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome readers to chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be sure to check out THE LIGHTNING GOD! Onward to chapter six!

Chapter Six – All is quiet

"You aided in delivering a baby aunt Arianna?" A then thirteen-year-old Alexianna asked as her aunt told her about her day in the comfort of the young ruler's room, an affair that occurred everyday like clockwork. After the death of her parents Alexianna had felt very alone… until her aunt came to visit. Her aunt was the best friend of both her parents and her godmother, she was one of the most skilled Jumpers. A true prodigy, almost on the same level as the young girl's late parents, Alexianna hoped to become as gifted as her. She knew her parents were very powerful, but she could barely remember her parents' powers and abilities, even though it was only three years ago when they valiantly gave their lives.

"Yes but it is our little secret whose baby it was alright?" Arianna told her. "I understand aunt, but why are they to keep their relationship… their marriage hidden?" she asked, Arianna pondered upon a way to simply explain this, but opted for the plain truth. "Well Alexianna, you are aware that as a leader of our people… you have many responsibilities, am I correct?" she began, the young girl nodded. "Well both these individuals have their own people and they have a responsibility to them, just as you do. However, that is not the reason they hide it… You see their people are not on agreeable terms to put it lightly. The mother's people do not acknowledge the people of her husband, her duty to her people meant that she was not to have interacted with him at all… The will of the creator had other plans of course," she explained to her goddaughter.

"I'm sure the creator enjoys a good love story, huh aunt Arianna?" the young girl asked as climbed into her bed and she smiled at her godmother. "Yes, he probably does… I just hope he has a lovely ending for their story," Arianna replied thoughtfully. "I'm sure he does aunt," Alexianna stated earning a smile from her aunt, "Sleep well Alexianna," she said as she stroked the young girl's black and ocean blue hair. "Thank you, aunt Arianna," she softly said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "I hope that when you find your special someone, your love story is a beautiful one dear… one not as painful as some of ours," Arianna whispered looking lovingly at her and proceeded to leave the room.

Though one may think of Arianna as one of the kindest and most loving people, she was not always that way. Long ago, before she had met Alexianna's parents, she was… "Miss Arianna," Arianna turned to see a familiar face, "Auxilium, a pleasure to see you," she said kindly. "The feeling is mutual your grace," he said with a bow, "Dear boy you know I care not for such formalities, stand up straight there's no need to bow or address me that way," she said with a smile and wave of her hand. He returned the smile, "It appears that Alexia is not the only one who feels that way," he said then looked up, "I mean princess Alexianna," he corrected himself almost immediately.

Arianna shook her head, "I know what you meant, Auxilium," she smiled knowingly, "You take care of my goddaughter you hear?" she requested, almost ordered, causing a feint blush to appear on Auxilium's cheeks. "Yes, miss Arianna," he said as he regained his composure, "Thank you Auxilium," she smiled. "Oh, why had you called me? I had almost forgotten," she said remembering he had pulled her from her thoughts just a few moments ago. "Oh, I had just wanted to greet you… also I would like some advice, if you do not mind?" he asked, she smiled.

"Come with me, I do not mind at all, but I think we should find a place to sit for I think this conversation may not be a short one," she suggested and Auxilium nodded and followed her. "I enjoy this place, it holds so many memories for me… Now what would you like me to advise you on?" she asked as they sat in the garden outside the royal home. It was simple and unchanged from the moment Arianna had first been introduced to the beautiful place which witnesses many sunsets and always showcases the most amazing astral displays to her.

"Are you sure you are comfortable mam?" Auxilium asked since Arianna had sat on the grass and rested her back on the benches provided. "I am quite comfortable Auxilium, I find it more comfortable and freer to sit like this since you don't need to act so regal and stiff. I guess that's why Alexianna enjoys relaxing with me here," as she said the last part, she glanced at Auxilium who had a smile he probably didn't realise was there. He cleared his throat and left the smile there, "Your presence is very relaxing mam, that is probably why we both enjoy your company," he stated. "Thank you Auxilium, now how can I help you?" She asked, he joined her on the grass and began to ask her what had been bothering him.

"Well, I am not anywhere near a royal advisor and I do not belong here… but Alexianna brought me here and wants me to become her advisor one day much to the dismay of the whole council. I want to be worthy of her faith in me and I am working hard, but the council members will never get over what I am… Not fully one of them… I'm not exactly sure what I'm asking, but I just am unsure of what to do or if I'm doing this right," he said and looked down intently on the grass. Alexianna lifted his chin with a little magic, she hardly uses magic, but when she does it is a beautiful feat. It manifested in soft light pink lights that seemed to braid, which matched the light pink braids in her hair [A/N: the style of her hair is normally the 'half fishtail braid updo' with the fishtail braids being the light pink colour].

"You remind me just a little of myself Auxilium… You see I also am not a full portal jumper, but unlike you I do not have the Bestia Similis blood but rather my parents were of two different races. So when I also became part of this people and eventually the council, it was not easy… If not for Alexianna's parents I would have quit, they, just as Alexianna does, have a beautiful heart. You just keep going and do it for not just yourself but Alexianna too," she replied and grinned. She really did like Auxilium, he saved her goddaughter when she was busy after all, she was very grateful to him and she trusted his aura, reading auras was just another hidden power of hers. "Thank you miss Arianna," he said and thought for a moment before asking… "Miss Arianna, I do not mean to pry nor overstep my boundaries… But I would like to know your story because I am unable to comprehend how you were like me," he shared.

Arianna hesitated, it has been many years… the past forgotten, she had entrusted her history to her goddaughter who took it not as she expected. She was truly a kind and forgiving thirteen-year-old, and she is sure she can trust Auxilium too… She smiled and looked at Auxilium who was shifting slightly as she contemplated her decision, "I believe I can entrust you with my story Auxilium… but this is not the best of stories and it is known by some council members and Alexianna. Also it is a long story," Arianna stated.

A/N:

Hey readers who still follow this story I deeply apologise. College has been one hectic place and it is not lightening up. Also I am on wattpad and I may move these stories there as well… You can follow me, my name there is Icy Belle FLAMING4FOX


End file.
